


College Life

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter was walking around the school campus, enjoying the warm heat, it was his first day in college, he was trying to get to his classes but he seems lost. As he was making a right turn into the English department, he was hit by a student.





	College Life

Peter was walking around the school campus, enjoying the warm heat, it was his first day in college, he was trying to get to his classes but he seems lost. As he was making a right turn into the English department, he was hit by a student.

“Ow!” Peter said, as he stood up, rubbing his elbows.

“I’m sorry. I really am, but if you see someone big and scary looking, asking you have you seen me, please say no. Once again, I’m really sorry.” The boy said, as he got up and hide in the nearby bushes.

Peter just stood there confused, he looks to the front then back to the bush, he shook his head, and walks away, just nice another bigger guy bumps into him.

“What the hell! Watch where you’re going kid!” the guy said as he pushes pass Peter.

“Yeah as if it’s my fault you can’t see me walking.” Peter sighs.

“Hey Kid! Did you see a guy wearing a green t shirt and messy hair, run pass here?” the guy turns and asked him.

“Nah, I didn’t even see where I was going, I don’t think I would see a guy running pass me.” Peter said, as he shrugs his shoulders. The guy grunts and just walks away.

Peter just walks away; he didn’t have time for this. He grabs his bag that was on the floor, and just walk away, someone grabs his elbows, and pulls him into an empty classroom.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Peter said, as he looks at the guy.

“Thanking you obviously, I’m Loki. Thank you for not ratting me out to that guy just now.” Loki said.

“No worries, I guess. I’m Peter and I have to go soon. My class should start in an hour or something.” Peter said, as he smiles at Loki.

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before. What are you majoring though?” Loki asked him.

“Yeah, it’s my first day here. I’m supposed to take mechanical engineering. But they told me to take an extra course, so literature it is.” Peter sighs, as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

“Literature huh, lucky you. I’m a second-year senior for that, I could give you some lecture tips if you need.” Loki said, as he took a seat on the table in front of Peter.

“Yeah, thanks Loki, but I think I should head out to class, don’t want to be late for my first class huh. See you around Loki.” Peter said, as h got up from his seat and left the room. Loki just shook his head and smiles to himself.

That evening, Loki couldn’t hide his stupid grin on his face, he was eating dinner in his dorm with Thor and Bruce, they were discussing the new project Bruce was doing with Tony and Rhodey.

“Babe, it looks like your little brother is in love.” Bruce said, as he nudges Thor.

“What? Loki, in love? That is a joke, hunny.” Thor chuckles, as he looks at Loki.

“Come on Loki, wipe that stupid smirk off your face, doesn’t your cheek hurt from all that smiling?” Thor said, as he took a bite of his food.

“Can’t I have my own little moment?” Loki replies.

“Well you can little brother, but why though are you smiling so much? What made you happy, baby brother?” Thor said.

“It must be that new kid you met today huh, Loki?” Bruce teased him.

“Hey how did you know about him?” Loki asked, as he nearly chokes on his food.

“Natasha told me about it just now, she said she saw you grinning like a stupid monkey after the other kid left the classroom. So, spill it Lokes.” Bruce said.

“That was Peter, he’s a first-year student, majoring in Mechanical Engineering. I find him nice.” Loki said, as he cleared his table.

“So, this Peter, does he stay on the campus or something?” Thor asked, as his mouth was full of food.

“I don’t know Thor. Who do I look like to you? A spy? I can’t even finish our conversation, he had class to rush off to.” Loki explains.

“His name is Peter Parker, majoring in Mechanical Engineering, he’s from Queens, he used to stay with his aunty, but he’s bunking with one of his old schoolmate, but rumours has it, he wants to change his roommate, but it’s all booked with the first years, so he might need to bunk in with a second year or something. And he’s gay as hell, cause some senior girls tried to hit on him, and all they got was, sorry girls, I suck better than being sucked. So, Loki hunny, if you want him, please offer your dorm to him, since Thor is bunking in with Bruce.” Natasha said, as she walks in through the door.

“Hold on, this is my dorm, and yet you can freely walk into my place, also thank you for information about him. I don’t want to be a prick, but please leave hunny. It’s late and I have an early class tomorrow.” Loki said as he retires to his room.

“And Lokes, I emailed you Peter’s school schedule, and also his request for a new room. So please make your extra room available, or no one going to suck your dick for you! I heard he’s a good sucker!” Natasha said as she walks to the kitchen and grab herself a drink before leaving the place. Loki sighs and slams his door shut.

It has been a year since Peter had moved into Loki’s dorm, it was awkward at first, with the boys bumping into each other whenever they need to shower , or when either one is up to make breakfast, soon they made a schedule, those days Peter had an 8am class, Loki would help him make breakfast, or when Loki had a tough week, Peter would order pizza and they would have cold beers in front of the tv, watching those typical rom com movies. Sometimes whenever Thor and Bruce were over, they would hang out together, all 4 of them would play Uno and spend the nights laughing, whenever Tony and Steve would join them, they would play monopoly together. Peter would join Sam and Bucky on their morning run on the field, then he would grab breakfast for Loki.

It was Loki’s birthday, Peter had planned something special for him, he had gather their mutual friends, Natasha and Clint was helping him putting up the streamers, Thor was with Loki to grab some groceries, Bucky and Sam was out on a cake and dessert run, Steve and Tony was out to get the drinks ready, while Peter who was in his room, getting ready for the party. Thor texted him to say they were on their way back home, same as Sam and Bucky. Steve and Tony had just reached their place, with the drinks. As Loki opens their dorm door.

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” Everyone shouted.

“Happy fucking Birthday twerp!” Bucky said, as he pulls the streamers canon.

“Happy born day dude!” Sam said as he slaps Loki’s back.

“Happy Birthday, little brother.” Thor said, next to him. everyone was laughing and grinning at Loki.

“Oh my god! Guys! Thank you!” Loki said, as he hugged everyone.

“Wait, hold on, where’s Peter?” Loki asked as he looks around for him.

“I’m here.” Peter said, as he got out of his room, wearing a huge bowtie around his abdomen, grinning to Loki.

“Hey! Wait, what is that?” Loki asked as he points to the bowtie, smiling at it.

“Your present!” Peter said.

“Well, I’m not complaining but why are you my present?” Loki asked him, as the rest was busy enjoying their drinks and food.

“Look Loki, we’ve been friends for like a year now, and I really enjoyed your company. You always made me feel special, you always made me feel wanted. And I really appreciate all of that, Lokes. I know this might come a surprise to you, but I really like you, like a lot. You were the first friend I ever made here, and I might sound weird, but I wanted to know if you wanna be my first boyfriend.” Peter said, as he held Loki around his waist.

Loki looks at him, and smiles, he cups Peter’s face, and pressed his lips on his, he smiles into the kiss, as Peter pulls him closer, Loki threads his fingers in Peter’s hair, Peter rest his back against the back of the sofa. As they pulled apart, resting their forehead against each other.

“I thought you would never ask. I would be happy to be your boyfriend.” Loki replies, as he hangs his arms loosely around Peter’s neck.

“I’m glad you said yes, or I would have to find a new roommate.” Peter said as he grins up to Loki.

“Well won’t that fuck things up, Pete. I liked you for ages, if only your gay ass realises that. I don’t even make breakfast for Thor, but I make you breakfast half the time, we literally watch crappy movie every Friday night, and babe, we always take naps in each other arms, sometimes on the sofa, other times in your room. I literally colour coordinate my outfit with yours, Peter, Baby, hunny! Look at me, I make for your dinner every night, I literally let you wear half of my clothes, if that doesn’t scream that I love you, then I don’t really know.” Loki chuckles.

“Well I guess when you love someone you don’t really realise anything but just them.” Peter said, as he kissed Loki’s nose.

“Hey brother, are you enjoying the party we made?” Thor asked from the kitchen.

“It’s perfect.” Loki said, then he kissed Peter’s lips. Grinning into their small kiss.


End file.
